Tartışma:Bursa
=Bursa wikia aramaları lüzumsuzları aradan çıkartınız= *Bursa tekfuru, tabii, alem verdi. Bursa tekfuru ile Yalakabâd kalesi önünde cenk ederken şehîd oldu. Söğüd'de gömülüdür. Selçuk Sultanı ondan sonra tuğ ve sancağı küçük... oğlu Ebu Said Han ziyareti: Ebu Said Han,, babası Cengiz Handan evvel müslüman, olmuştur. Acem ve Arab bilginleri (Ebu Said) adını koymuşlardır. Ama... *Bursa Çeşmeleri/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa Mescidleri/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa Tekkeleri/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa Medreseleri/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa İmaretleri/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa/VP* Bursa (anlam ayrımı) * Bakınız: http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bursa Bursa, Bursa ilinin kent merkezi, Türkiye'nin büyük metropol kentlerinden ve en... çok nüfusa sahip 4. şehridir.Ekonomik açıdan Türkiye'nin gelişmiş kentlerinden biri olan Bursa doğal ve tarihsel zenginlikleriyle de önem taşır. Bursa... *Bursa Yenişehir HavaalanıYenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *Bursa Evliyasının Ziyaret Yerleri/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa Sultani Çarşısı/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa İmaretlerinin vasıflarıRİYÂSIZ EVLİYÂ'NIN SEYÂHATNÂMESİNİN ÖNSÖZÜ -EÇS/3/5 -EÇS/3/6 - EÇS/3/7- EÇS/3/8 Heybeli Adasının vasfı - EÇS/3/8- EÇS/3/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa... - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Mescidleri - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa Şehri Hamamları/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıflarıRİYÂSIZ EVLİYÂ'NIN SEYÂHATNÂMESİNİN ÖNSÖZÜ -EÇS/3/5 -EÇS/3/6 - EÇS/3/7- EÇS/3/8 Heybeli Adasının vasfı - EÇS/3/8- EÇS/3/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa... şerif mevleviyettir. Bursa'dan azlolunanlar, Edirne ve İstanbul mollası olurlar. Bir yüksek mansıbdır. Senede kırkbin kuruş hasıl olur. Şehir içinde yedi... *Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının VasıflarıRİYÂSIZ EVLİYÂ'NIN SEYÂHATNÂMESİNİN ÖNSÖZÜ -EÇS/3/5 -EÇS/3/6 - EÇS/3/7- EÇS/3/8 Heybeli Adasının vasfı - EÇS/3/8- EÇS/3/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa... Osmanlıların ülkelere ve halklara formel bakışı veya Evliya Çelebi'nin seyahatnamesi The intimate Life of an Ottoman Statesman (Evliya Celebi... *Bursa Yenişehir Şemaki Evi MüzesiYenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *Bursa'nın Gezinti Yerleri/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Salatin ve Evliya ve Bilginlerin Ziyaret Yerleri/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *İçel ve Osmanlılaryüz bin akçe ile, nişancı paşası ve mîr'alem kapıcı-başıları ve büyük mir'ahur 400 000 akçe ile çıkarlar. * Çaşnigir-başı, müteferrika-başı, çakırcı... -başı ve küçük mir'ahur ve sipah oğlanı, silâhtar ağası, sağ ulûfeci, sol araba ağaları hepsi 300 000 akçe ile sancak beyi olurlar. * Ve defter kethüdası... *Tahiyyat ve MiraçTahiyye Selâmlar, dualar. Hayır duâları. Mülk, beka ve devamlılık. Namazın iki ve dört rek'atı sonunda okunan Ettahiyyat duası. Selâm verme ve hayır... dua etme. Mülk ve mâlikiyet. TAHİYYAT Selâmlar. Duâlar. Manevî hayat hediyeleri. Tezahürat-ı hayatiye. * Mâlikiyet, beka ve mülk. (Bak: Et... *Amasya'daki Salatin ve Evliya ve Bilginlerin Ziyaret Yerleri/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Evliya Çelebi ve eserleri hakkındaİstanbul'a yerleşmişlerdir. Kütahya 'daki evleri Zeregen mahallesindedir. Ayrıca Bursa'nın İnebey mahallesinde ve Manisa'da da birer evleri vardır. Evliyâ... 'nın şahsiyeti, hem de eseri hakkında dilimizin döndüğü kadar etraflı bilgi vermeğe çalışacağız. Konu başlıkları * 1 Evliyâ'nın doğuşu ve adı: * 2 Mensub olduğu... *EVLİYA ÇELEBİ VE ESERLERİ HAKKINDA'lıdır. Fethi müteâkıp İstanbul'a yerleşmişlerdir. Kütahya 'daki evleri Zeregen mahallesindedir. Ayrıca Bursa'nın İnebey mahallesinde ve Manisa'da da birer evleri... 'nın şahsiyeti, hem de eseri hakkında dilimizin döndüğü kadar etraflı bilgi vermeğe çalışacağız. Edit Evliyâ'nın doğuşu ve adı: section Edit Evliyâ'nın doğuşu ve... *Akıllı tahta/Markalar ve imalatçılarKomutanlığı * Bursa Işıklar Askeri Lisesi * Deniz Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı * Eğitim ve Doktrin Komutanlığı * Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğü * GATA * GES Komutanlığı... Fark Kampanya Akıllı tahta/Köyler - Akıllı tahta/Okullar(Yani hangi okullarda var eğitim düzeyi vs ve hangi okullara alınacak?) - Akıllı tahta... *Eskrim İl ve İlçe Temsilcileri toplantısıolarak okutulmaktadır.Konservatuvarlarda,İzmir ve Bursa Hava ???? Lisesinde ders olarak işlenmektedir. * Eskrim kıyafetlerinde eskrim logosu ilave... ve Spor İl Müdürlüğü Antrenörü Edit Yapılması gerekenler section Edit Yapılması gerekenler * Yenişehir' de Eskrim ile ilgili afiş için;"Lütfen 4... *2859 sayılı Tapulama Ve Kadastro Paftalarının Yenilenmesi Hakkında Kanun (yönlendirme Tapulama Ve Kadastro Paftalarının Yenilenmesi Hakkında Kanun), Düzce, Bursa, Eskişehir il ve ilçelerine ait tapulama ve kadastro paftalarındaki memleket nirengi ağına ait yer kontrol noktalarının, bölge genelinde... __________________________________________________________________ Mevzuat Türk Kadastro Kanunu Lisanslı Harita Kadastro Mühendisleri ve Büroları Hakkında Kanun Tapulama Ve Kadastro Paftalarının Yenilenmesi Hakkında Kanun... *Aile ve Sosyal Politikalar, Çevre ve Şehircilik, Ekonomi, Enerji ve Tabii Kaynaklar, Gıda, Tarım ve Hayvancılık ile Millî Savunma Bakanlıklarına Ait. Müşv.) Erzincan * Dağ Komd. Okl. Ve Em K.Lığı As. Mah. As. Mah. (As. Hak.) Isparta, Hak.Kd.Bnb., Günay Güzel, Bursa Mudanya, 1993-Ord.2, 30/8/2007, 12... Başbakanlık Mevzuatı Geliştirme Ve Yayın Genel Müdürlüğü 18 Ağustos 2011 Perşembe Resmî Gazete * Sayı : 28029 Edit Atama Kararları section Edit... *Hentbol İl ve İlçe Temsilcileri Toplantısı 3Eğitimi Öğretmeni Filiz Gökdurna ve Beden Eğitimi Öğretmeni Salih Arıkan katılımıyla yapılan toplantıda; Hentbol İlçe Liginin Genç Erkek ve Küçük Kızlar... yerine Çankaya İÖO Beden Eğitimi öğretmeni Filiz Gökdurna 'nın görevlendirilmesi, lig sonunda takdim edilecek kupa ve madalyaları koordinatör okullar... *İkinci Murad devri ulemâ, salihler ve şeyhler/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Adalet, Aile ve Sosyal Politikalar, Bilim, Sanayi ve Teknoloji, Çevre ve Şehircilik, Enerji ve Tabii Kaynaklar, Maliye, Millî Eğitim, Orman ve SuMüdürü Ali Girgin’in, bu suretle boşalacak olan Bursa Orman Bölge Müdürlüğüne Ahmet Köksal Coşkun’un, Atanmaları, 657 sayılı Kanunun 71 ve 76 ncı maddeleri... Başbakanlık Mevzuatı Geliştirme ve Yayın Genel Müdürlüğü 6 Ağustos 2011 CUMARTESİ * Resmî Gazete * Sayı : 28017 Edit ATAMA KARARLARI section Edit... *8610782 Sayılı Mülki İdare Amirleri Atama, Değerlendirme ve Yer Değiştirme Yönetmeliği (yönlendirme Mülki İdare Amirleri Atama Değerlendirme ve Yer Değiştirme Yönetmeliği)Disambig.svg Bakınız: İl Yazı İşleri Hizmetleri Mevzuatı Konu başlıkları * 1 I. Bölüm * 2 Amaç * 3 Kapsam * 4 Deyimler * 5 II. BÖLÜM + 5.1 İL VE... İLÇELERİN SINIFLANDIRILMASI VE COĞRAFİ BÖLGELER * 6 Coğrafi Bölgeler * 7 Coğrafi Bölge Hizmeti * 8 III. BÖLGE + 8.1 MESLEK MENSUPLARININ DEĞERLENDİRİLMESİ * 9... *Kelgra Sultan , Yani Sarı Saltık Tekkesinin Yapılış Sebebi ve Menkıbelerikabul edip,Anadolu’dan Orhan Gazi’ye gelip sığınmıştı. Bursa fethinden sonra Hacı Bektaş,Kelgra sultanı,yetmiş kadar fukarâsı ile Moskof... saklamış ve nice seneler ben Sarı Saltuk’um diye binlerce adamı gizlice islâm dinine dâvet ederek islâmlıkla şereflendirmiştir.Nice zaman bu şekil Sarı... *Eskişehir ve Büyük Kale İstanbul’un Tâmiri BeyânındadırEdit Eskişehir ve Büyük Kale İstanbul’un Tâmiri Beyânındadır section Edit Eskişehir ve Büyük Kale İstanbul’un Tâmiri Beyânındadır Osmanlı Devleti... hükümet merkezi ve Yunanlıların tahtı Makedonya, yani İstanbul, hükümdarlarının hasretini çektikleri, İslâm ülkesi Hazret-i Süleymân Aleyhisselâm tarafından... *Hâkimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kuruluna Ait Atama Kararları 08 Mart 20118 Mart 2011 SALI Resmî Gazete Sayı : 27868 ATAMA KARARLARI Hâkimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kurulu Başkanlığından: Bazı yer Cumhuriyet savcısı ve... hâkimlerinin, Hâkimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kurulu Tetkik Hâkimliğine atanmasına ilişkin karar aşağıda gösterilmiştir. GENEL KURULU KARARI: 15.02.2011/86 1- Mardin... *1050 Cümadel Ulasının Birinci Günü Batum ve Trabzon'a Seyrüseferimiz/8- EÇS/3/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3... /12 - EÇS/3/13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3... *Mersin Ticaret ve Sanayi Odası Çalışmaları Kalkınma Ajanlarının Kurulması'na Gerekçe OlduMERSİN TİCARET VE SANAYİ ODASI KALKINMA AJANSLARININ KURULUŞ GEREKÇESİDİR (5. MADDE) '5449 SAYILI KALKINMA AJANSLARININ KURULUŞU, KOORDİNASYONU VE... GÖREVLERİ HAKKINDA KANUN 'GENEL GEREKÇESİ Ulusal kalkınmanın, çeşitli toplum kesimleri ve bölgeler arasında dengeli bir işbölümü ile gerçekleştirilmesi ve... *Hâkimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kuruluna Ait Atama Kararları/13.08.2011Başbakanlık Mevzuatı Geliştirme ve Yayın Genel Müdürlüğü 13 Ağustos 2011 Cumartesi Resmî Gazete * Sayı : 28024 Edit Atama Kararları section Edit... Atama Kararları * Hâkimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kurulu Başkanlığından: 2802 sayılı Hâkimler ve Savcılar Kanunu uyarınca 15/06/2011 tarih ve 1019 sayılı, 19... *Melikû'l-Âdil İl Gazi es-Sultan Giyâsû'd-Dünya ve'd-Dinolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *Eski Lezgi Vilayeti Mamur Büyük Şehir ve Kale,Yani Trabzon Şehri,Allah Onu Alçak Dünyanın Afetlerinden Korusun/8- EÇS/3/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3... /12 - EÇS/3/13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3... *Recep Ayının Birinci Gününde Defterdarzade Mehmed Paşa İle Karadan Erzurum Eyaletine Giderken Seyrettiğimiz Konak, Kasabalar ve Büyük Eserlersülalesi tükenmiş değildir. Şemsi Paşa evlatları derler. Kalesini Bursa Tekfuru yaptırmıştır. Topraklı ve yüksek bir dağ üzerinde dört köşe bir harabe içinde... Evvela Üsküdar´daki, buna ait tafsilat İstanbul bahsinde ve bundan evvelki ciltlerde tamamen yazılmıştır. Üsküdar´da bir ay kaldık. Müsellimin... *Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu, YenişehirOkulu/Teknoloji ve Tasarım Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu/Akıllı Tahta Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu/Projeksiyon Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu/SBS hedef 405... Nisan Etkinlikleri Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu/İstiklal Marşı ve Mehmet Akif Ersoy Yılı Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu/İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu Çankaya İlköğretim... *Yenişehir İlköğretim Okuludüzenlenecek olan‘’Tutum Yatırım ve Yerli Malı’’ Haftası kutlama programı. * 2 2010 Ortaöğretime Geçiş Sistemi Yerleştirme Sonuç Listesi * 3 2010 Yılı 8... . Sınıflar SBS Sınavında 450 üzeri Puan Alan Başarılı Öğrencilerimiz. * 4 2010 Yılı 8. Sınıflar SBS Sınavı 400 Puan ve üzeri alan öğrencilerimizin... *Mahmut Arslan Anadolu LisesiDili ve Edebiyatı öğretmenleri Hıdır Orhan Süeyda Değer Ali Çelik Dilek Kurtoğlu Tarih öğretmenleri . Şükriye Çam Kimya öğretmenleri . Mehmet Bursa Fizik... Added by Uludoruk 2.program Uludoruk Added by Uludoruk Devlet Bakanımız Sayın Egemen Bağış ve Tarım ve Köyişleri Bakanı mız Sayın M.Mehdi Eker... *E-İçişleri Projesi Antalya Eğitimi DuyurusuDisambig.svg Bakınız: E-İçişleri Projesi Antalya Eğitimi Duyurusu, E-İçişleri Projesi İçişleri Bakanlığı Bilgi İşlem Sorumluluk ve Koordinasyonunda... .04.2010 ve 08.05.2010 tarihleri arasında Antalya’da düzenlenecek eğitim programı ile ilgili konaklama ve iletişim bilgileri ile eğitime katılacak personel... *Yenişehir, Evliya Çelebi'nin izindeBursa Büyükşehir Belediye Başkanı Recep Altepe, 70 yıllık ömrünün 50 yılını gezerek geçiren, hem Bursa hem de Anadolu coğrafyası ve toplumları... gerçekleşecek Evliya Çelebi Yolu yolculuğu 6 Eylül Pazartesi günü İstanbuldan başlayıp önce İznik, ardından Bursa ve sonra da İnegöle kadar uzanacak. Güzergahın... *Mehmet Akif ErsoyMehmet Âkif Ersoy 100 TL reverse.jpg 100 TL'de (1979-1989) Ankara Kalesi, Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un portresi, müze haline getirilen Ankara'daki evi ve İstiklâl... 'an mütercimi, milletvekili. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin milli marşı olan İstiklal Marşı'nın güftekârıdır. "Vatan şairi" ve "milli şair" unvanları ile anılır... *Kaymakam Eyüp Sabri Kartaleğitimi ve İngiltere'de bilgi görgü artırma ve dil eğitimi almıştır. Konu başlıkları * 1 Görev yerleri + 1.1 Bursa Kaymakam Adaylığı o 1.1.1 Bursa stajı o 1... /Konuşmalar ESK/1.Kademe Antrenörlük Belgesi Konuşma ve Hitaplar Şablon:ESKbakınız Ragıp ALKAN Added by Ragıp ALKAN Karada Denizde Havada Kartal Eculum Added... *Yenişehir (anlam ayırım)Yenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *160. Dönem MİA Hizmet içi eğitim semineriBAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D] Edit Bakanlığımız Bilgi İşlem Dairesi ile Eğitim Dairesi Başkanlıklarının sorumluluk ve koordinasyonunda yürütülmekte olan e-İçişleri Projesi... Eğitimi 05.04.2010 ve 08.05.2010 tarihleri arasında Antalya İli Kemer İlçesinde bulunan Limak Limra Hotel&Resorts’ da yapılacaktır. Eşli gelmek isteyenler... *Açık lisegerektirdiğinden geçişler konusunda bilinçli karar verilmesi gerekmektedir). ÖĞRENİM YILI İLİ İLÇESİ KURUM ADI ALANI DALI 2010-2011 BURSA YENİŞEHİR Kız Teknik ve... Meslek Lisesi ÇOCUK GELİŞİMİ VE EĞİTİM ALANI DAL TANIMLANMADI 2010-2011 BURSA YENİŞEHİR Yenişehir Anadolu İmam Hatip Lisesi İMAM HATİP LİSESİ DAL... *EÇS/8/146Bey, Ahmed Paşa oldu ve mükellef ve mükemmel adamla-riyle Erzurum'a yöneldi. Hakir kendisi ile vedalaşıp Köprülü vezir ile Bursa'da kaldık... Yine... Celâlîlerin her diyardan gelenleri katlolundu. Bursa'da bu suretle yetmiş gün zevk ve safa edip durduk. Bu sırada Bozcaada muhafızı Şayka Yeniçeri ağası Söhrab... *EÇS/8/143başına yaşamaktadır. Buradan kıbleye giderek Filedar dağını aşıp (Filedar kalesi) ne geldik. Bir küçük harap .kalep olup, Bursa sahrasına ve Ulufer... , kereste ve odunlar gelmiş ise de, o sırada Rumeli tarafında Varadin kalesi gazası açılmakla, bu çok "güzel teşebbüsten çaresiz vaz geçilmiştir. Eğer bu... *Yenişehir İlçe Tarım Müdürlüğü brifingibilgilendirilmesi, mesleki bilgi ve becerilerinin geliştirmesi amacıyla Ankara, Adana, İzmir, Gaziantep, Isparta, Aydın, Antalya, İstanbul, Tekirdağ ve Bursa... *Kaymakam Eyüp Sabri Kartal: Eğitim NeferiProjesi Beyaz bayrak projesi Akıllı Tahta çalışmaları Tütün ve tütün ürünleri mücadelesi 9.sınıf proplematiği çalışmaları Hayal Ortakları Derneği/Oku Düşün... /Plaket ESK/Seminer __________________________________________________________________ Görev yerleri Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Bursa vali yardımcılığı Eyüp Sabri Kartal... *H.İbrahim Türkoğlu, Kırşehir ve Afyon Vali Yardımcılığı görevlerinde bulundu. 24 yıldır mülki idare amirliği yapan Türkoğlu,son 5 yıldır Bursa Gürsu Kaymakamlığı görevini... ,ilk öğretimini Karaman, orta öğrenimini Konya'da ve yüksek öğrenimini ise Ankara Üniversitesi Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi'nde tamamladı. 1985 yılından bu yana... *Mehmet Akif Ersoy Sosyal Bilimler Lisesi__________________________________________________________________ Temcilciler Manolya Akın Gülseren Turhan Yenişehir cimnastik ilçe temsilcisi ve koordinatörü Şükran Koç Cimnastik il temsilcisi... .Ö.O __________________________________________________________________ Toplantılar Yenişehir'de Cimnastik/ İl , İlçe Temsilcileri ve Koordinatör Öğretmenler Toplantısı Cimnastik İl ve İlçe Temsilcileri Toplantısı... *Eyüp Sabri Kartal/gazete haberleriprojesi Akıllı Tahta çalışmaları Tütün ve tütün ürünleri mücadelesi 9.sınıf proplematiği çalışmaları Hayal Ortakları Derneği/Oku Düşün Paylaş Projesi Dil... /Seminer __________________________________________________________________ Görev yerleri Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Bursa vali yardımcılığı Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Sürmene Kaymakamlığı Eyüp Sabri Kartal... *Kaymakam Adayları YönetmeliğiKaymakamlıkların içkili lokal açma taleplerine karşı yaptıkları işlemler ve yazışmalar Kaymakamlık Brifingi Kaymakamlık Genel İş ve Yürütümü Teftiş Rehberi... Kaymakamlar toplantısı/Mersin 2010 Eylül Kaymakamlar Toplantısı/Ocak 2011 Kaymakamlar ve İl İdare Şube Başkanları toplantısı Kaymakamlar ve İl İdare Şube... *Doç. Dr. İhsan Sezalkazanarak İngiltere'de tamamladı. Lisans ve Yüksek Lisansını Manchester ve Bath Üniversitelerinde yaptı. Bursa Uludağ Üniversitesi İktisadi ve Sosyal Bilimler... Fakültesine asistan olarak girdi. İstanbul Üniversitesi İktisat Fakültesinde doktorasını yaptı. Bursa Uludağ Üniversitesi'nde öğretim üyesi iken Milli Eğitim... *EÇS/13/43tanıştık bir at,üç top renkli sof ve kırk kuruş ihsan eyledi.Sonra bağlı bahçeli köylerden geçip dört saat gittik. DİMBOZ KÖYÜ:Bursa toprağıdır.150 evli... .Haftada bir pazar ferman olunmuştur.Buradan lodos tarafına üç saat gittik. BÜYÜÇ ŞEHİR VE ESKİ PAYİTAHT BURSA:Evvlce1051 târihinde yazılmıştı.Bir hafta Bursa... *Özgür KörükçüKonya-Bozkır,Bursa-Yenişehir,Rize-Çamlıhemşin ilçelerinde Kaymakam Vekilliği görevlerinde bulundu. Eskişehir-Günyüzü, Muş-Varto, Bingöl-Genç ve Ordu... Aydıncık Kaymakamı Özgür Körükçü Kayadelen Added by Kayadelen Özgür Körükçü 1975 Yılı Nevşehir-Avanos doğumlu İlk-Orta ve Lise öğrenimini Avanosta... *ESK/Gazete HaberleriProjesi İlçe Spor Ligi Projesi Beyaz bayrak projesi Akıllı Tahta çalışmaları Tütün ve tütün ürünleri mücadelesi 9.sınıf proplematiği çalışmaları Hayal... /Atama - ESK/Takdirname ESK/Plaket - ESK/Seminer __________________________________________________________________ Görev yerleri Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Bursa vali... *Yenişehirköyü yakınındaki antik köy * Yenişehir adlı semt ve mahalleler * Yenişehir adlı beldeler Yenişehir, Bursa * Yenişehir , Bursa iline bağlı olan ama daha... (Ansiklopedia Brittanica 1911) __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir... *Somuncu BabaSomuncu Baba olarak bilinen Şeyh Hamid-i Aksaray-i (1331-1412), Kayseri'de doğmuş, Bursa ve Aksaray'da yaşamış,Aksaray'da vefat etmiş mutasavvıftır... 'nin ruhaniyetinden manevi terbiye almıştır. Dini ve dünyevi ilimlerle ilgili icazet alarak, irşad vazifesi için Anadolu'ya dönmüş Bursa'ya yerleşmiştir. Bursa... *RİYÂSIZ EVLİYÂ'NIN SEYÂHATNÂMESİNİN ÖNSÖZÜÖNSÖZÜ -EÇS/3/5 -EÇS/3/6 - EÇS/3/7- EÇS/3/8 Heybeli Adasının vasfı - EÇS/3/8 Mudanya'nın vasfı - EÇS/3/8- EÇS/3/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa... /13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Mescidleri - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Medreseleri - EÇS... *Çağatay TaşdemirBİRLİKTE BURSA’YA YERLEŞMİŞ, LİSE VE ÜNİVERSİTE ÖĞRENİMİNİ BURSA’DA TAMAMLAMIŞTIR. 1986 YILINDA ERZURUM'A ATANMIŞ, MECBURİ HİZMETİNİ BURADA TAMAMLADIKTAN... SONRA BURSA’YA TAYİN OLMUŞ VE FERTUR İLKÖĞRETİM OKULU’NDA GÖREVE BAŞLAMIŞTIR. ORTAOKUL YILLARINDA SPORCU OLARAK TANIŞTIĞI ATLETİZM SPORUYLA UZUN YILLAR... *Abdullah NişancıErkek Sanat Enstitüsünde Döküm Atölyesi Şefi olarak başladı. Bursa, Kıbrıs-Lefke Sanat Enstitüsü Müdürlüğü yaptı (1962-1966). Bakanlık Müfettişi oldu... Müsteşarlığı yaptı ve ikinci kez emekliye ayrıldı. ... *Selami Kapankaya,ardından yedek subay olarak askerliğini yaptı. * 2000 yılında Muş Kaymakam Adayı olarak Mülki İdare Amirliği Mesleğine başladı. * Denizli - Çameli ve Bursa... * 01.12.1974 tarihinde Aydın Çine'de doğdu. * İlk, Orta ve Lise öğrenimini Aydın ve Çine'de tamamladı. * Yüksek öğrenime İstanbul Üniversitesi... *Fetret DevriAmasya'dan askeri ile Bursa üzerine yürüdü. İki kardeş orduları Ulubat'ta savaşa giriştiler ve bu muharebeyi İsa Çelebi kaybetti. Ulubat Savaşı'ndan sonra... arasındaki Bursa önündeki savaşta İsa Çelebi tekrar yenildi ve kaçmaya mecbur kaldı. İsa Çelebi bu sefer Candar oğlu İsfandiyar Bey'e sığındı. Beyliklerini... *EÇS/6/25, mütevazı ahalisi vardır. Allah hepsinden razı ola. Edirne şehrini nice bin şairler suyu ve havası, mahbub ve mahbubesi ile meşhur etmişlerdir. Ama denizden... , Selânik…> Üç şehrin mehdi Sanasın bağ-ı cennetdir Edirne, Bursa, İstanzul Güzellerle müzeyyendir Edirne, Bursa, İstanzul Birinin Tunca suyunda Birinin... *EÇS/8/140-ı Hak kendisini pâdişâh hışmından bu suretle kurtarıp selâmetle ve ganimetlenmiş olarak yurduna vardı. Saadetlû pâdişâh bu İznik şehrinden Bursa Yenişehri... /139 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/141→ kadar mal ve rnenal sahibi olup vilâyetine gitti. Acayip çökür çalardı. Koroğlu, Kuloğlu... *EÇS/8/147/146 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/148→ Kite (Kete) Kalesi: Yapıcısı Bursa Tekfurudur. 707 tarihinde (M. 1307) Osman Gazi bizzat bu... Gazi fethidir. Kalesi bir göl kenarında beşken şeklinde, şehir ve evleri kat kat taş bir güzel binadır. Ama İçel olmakla ne dizdarı, ne neferleri, ne de... *ESK/Eğitim/Kaynak __________________________________________________________________ Dyned Bir Ayda Bin Kort Projesi İlçe Spor Ligi Projesi Beyaz bayrak projesi Akıllı Tahta çalışmaları Tütün ve tütün ürünleri mücadelesi 9.sınıf... __________________________________________________________________ ESK/Atama ESK/Takdirname ESK/Plaket ESK/Seminer __________________________________________________________________ Görev yerleri Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Bursa... *Bir diğerkamlık örneği:Aleaddin Paşa, doğu ve batı yüzleri kapalı üç bölümlü son cemaat yeriyle, müstakbel Bursa üslûbu camilerine öncülük etmiştir. Son cemaat yerinde devşirme malzeme olarak... kimi baba dostu gaziler, ahiler ve aksakallı bilgeler Bursa Hisarı’ndaki Ahi Hasan Tekkesi ’nde toplanırlar. Osman Gazi’nin terekesi mevzu olup mirası... *Koyunhisar Savaşıadı ile Hamidiye köyünün bulunduğu ovada gerçekleşmiştir. Başta Bursa valisi Atranos, Ketel ve Kite tekfurları Osman Bey'e karşı birleştiler. İmparator... Bizans'ın gücünü iyice zayıflatmıştır. * Bursa'nın kuzeyi hariç üç tarafı Osmanlı topraklarıyla çevrilmiştir. * Osman Gazi'nin ününe ün katmıştır ve... *Bafeus Savaşıadı ile Hamidiye köyünün bulunduğu ovada gerçekleşmiştir. Başta Bursa valisi Atranos, Ketel ve Kite tekfurları Osman Bey'e karşı birleştiler. İmparator... Bizans'ın gücünü iyice zayıflatmıştır. * Bursa'nın kuzeyi hariç üç tarafı Osmanlı topraklarıyla çevrilmiştir. * Osman Gazi'nin ününe ün katmıştır ve... *TaselyaYenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *Yenişehir, RumeliYenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *Yenişehir Vilayeti, RumeliYenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... * *12.SeminerYaran Kaymakam 12 20 Bilecik Osmaneli - Ali Ada Kaymakam 12 21 Bolu Gerede - Arslan Yurt Kaymakam 12 22 Bursa Osmangazi - Osman Taştan Kaymakam 12 23... Bursa Gemlik - Bilal Çelik Kaymakam 12 24 Bursa Karacabey - Dursun Balaban Kaymakam 12 25 Bursa Gürsu - Hamdi Bilge Aktaş Kaymakam 12 26 Bursa Yenişehir... *Tebriz camileriÖNSÖZÜ -EÇS/3/5 -EÇS/3/6 - EÇS/3/7- EÇS/3/8 Heybeli Adasının vasfı - EÇS/3/8 Mudanya'nın vasfı - EÇS/3/8- EÇS/3/9 Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa... /13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Mescidleri - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Medreseleri - EÇS... *Üşene üşene] (Türkçe) Dosya:Ambox wikify.svg Bu madde ya da bir kısmı, Vikipedi standartlarına uygun değildir ve bu nedenle düzenlenmesi gerekmektedir. Maddeyi Vikipedi... . Kendinde bir gevşeklik duyarak bir işi yapmaya isteği olmamak, erinmek:"Demek sen şimdi bu iş için üşenmeden Bursa... *Prof.Dr.Cemil Kıvançzamanda Bursa ve Boğaziçi Üniversitelerinde öğretim görevlisi olarak çalıştı. 1980'de doçent olarak Münster Üniversitesine giderek araştırma projelerinde ve... öğretim görevlisi olarak çalıştı. Bu arada çeşitli mesleki-teknik okullarda öğretmenlik yaptı. 1985 yılında Marmara Üniversitesinde Çalışma Ekonomisi ve... *Serez/8 __________________________________________________________________ Mudanya'nın vasfı - EÇS/3/8- EÇS/3/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının... /14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Mescidleri - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Medreseleri - EÇS/3/20 Bursa... *Standart dosya planıT.C. B A Ş B A K A N L I K Personel ve Prensipler Genel Müdürlüğü Sayı : B.02.0.PPG.0.12-320-3802 24 MART 2005 Konu : Standart Dosya Planı GENELGE... 2005/7 Kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarınca elektronik ortamda veya evrak düzeninde oluşturulan belgelerin dosyalanmasında genel bir yöntem belirlenerek, ihtiyaç... *Üsküp/8 __________________________________________________________________ Mudanya'nın vasfı - EÇS/3/8- EÇS/3/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının... /14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Mescidleri - EÇS/3/19 Bursa Medreseleri - EÇS/3/20 Bursa... *Karatova/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Viraniye/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Yanbolu/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Silistire/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Yıldırım Han'ın Fetihleri/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Alaşehir/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *Yenişehir'de Basketbolkomitesi Yenişehir'de basketbol klüpleri Yenişehir Basketbol Ligi/Final maçı ve ödül töreni Yenişehir Basketbol İlçe Temsilcisi Mustafa ... Yenişehir... __________________________________________________________________ Basketbol İlçe Sorumluları Basketbol İl ve İlçe Temsilcileri Toplantısı Basketbol Branş Sorumlusu Okul Basketbol klüpleri Basketbol Takımlarımız Basketbol... *EÇS/8/141Osman Han harap etmiştir. Bursa sancağı toprağında yüz elli akçelik kazadır. Serdarı, kethüda-yeri, subaşısı vardır. Şehri bayırlı ve inişli, yokuşlu... evlerdir. Camileri, beş adet han ve hamamları, iki yüz adet küçük dükkânları var. Suyu ve havası pek lâtiftir. Bursa'ya giden cadde üzerinde işlek, güzel bir... *EÇS/8/148yer yer yıkılmıştır. Havalesiz ve hendeksiz olup dizdarı, kale neferleri, yeteri kadar cephanesi vardır. Bir hâkimi de Bursa'da Ulucamiin Yıldırım Han... yerdir ki tamamı iki yüz adet güzel evleri vardır. Camilerinden çarşı içindeki güzeldir. Reayası Rum ve Ermeni olup, Bursa'dan gelme Yahudiler de vardır... *EÇS/4/206verimli ve mâmur yerlerden geçip 12 saatte Söğüt kasabasına geldik. Soğut kasabası: Bursa sancağı hükmünde, Lefke kazası nahiyelerinden, hâklmll. bağlı ve... bulunarak yüz aklık- ları gösterince. Alâuddin kendilerini boy beyi etti. Tabi (da- vul) ve sancak sahibi oldu. Ertuğrui Han Bursa taraflarından geçip tâ... *EÇS/4/207. Sonra Yıldırım asrında ÎÎuS Sl şehri yağma ve harab etmiştir ki. haia Er tuğ- rul türbesi bile o kadar mükelcf değildir. (3) Buradan kalkarak Eskişehir... 'e geldik. Eskişehir kalesi vasıflan: Kalesi. Bursa tekfurunun ya- pıdır Tarihçiler bu şehre de Nuh oğlu Sam yaverler Ski zamanda büyük şehir imi. Hâlâ... *EÇS/6/24Arzı Mukaddesteki Bursa eski şehri ve trafı ve Havran havalisi müstesna olmak üzere Edirne hakikaten etrafı geniş, fiyatları ucuz bir bereketli şehirdir... tamamlayıcı bilgi: Edirne’nin her tarafında gülistan, bülbülün süslediği, baharistan olan bağları pek çoktur. Budin sınırındaki baçka ve laçka tarafları ile... *I. Muratetkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı bilinmekle beraber I. Murad'ın bu... örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya devlet merkezi yapılmıştır. I. Murat... *EÇS/14/135biraderlerini katletti ve Bursa’da Emir Sultanı ziyarete gidip (Esselâmü aleyküm ehlül kubur) deyince mezardan (Ve aleykümüsselâm ey kılıç ve kalem sahibi, Mısır... ile Bursa Yenişehir’i önünde cenk etti. şehzade Ahmet yakalanıp huzurunda âman verilmeyip boğuldu. Bursa’da İkinci Murat yanında gömdüler. Şehzade Ahmed... *EÇS/4/171. (Akşemsüddin oğlu Şayh Surullah): Tahsil için Bursa'ya gitmişse de orada kalemtraş Hamına batarak vefât etmiştir. Bursa'da Zeynîlerde gömülü- dür. Akşemsüddin... oğlu Şeyh Çelebi EmruUah), babalarının yoluna gitmeyip mütevelli olmuş ve nikris (damla) hastalı- ğından vefât etmiştir. Babaları yanında gömülüdür... *Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Sürmene Kaymakamlığı/Kaynak __________________________________________________________________ Dyned Bir Ayda Bin Kort Projesi İlçe Spor Ligi Projesi Beyaz bayrak projesi Akıllı Tahta çalışmaları Tütün ve tütün ürünleri mücadelesi 9.sınıf... __________________________________________________________________ ESK/Atama ESK/Takdirname ESK/Plaket ESK/Seminer __________________________________________________________________ Görev yerleri Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Bursa... *Aslan Karanfil, Günkoru köyü nde doğdu. İlköğrenimini, Ladik ve İstanbul' da, ortaöğrenimini ise Bursa' da tamamladıktan sonra, 1988 yılında Ankara Üniversitesi Siyasal... yıl süreyle yabancı dil ve mesleki konularda eğitim görmek üzere İngiltere' de bulundu. 1997-1999 yıllarında Ordu - Çamaş Kaymakamı olarak görev yapan... *EÇS/4/205kıble tarafına 9 saat giderek (Lcfke) kasabasına geldik. Lefkc kasabası: Köy halkı (Levke) derler. Bursa topra- ğında ve eski Bursa krallannm yapısıdır... -Mehmcd efendi: Amasyalıdır. Eşref-zâde yakınında gömülüdür. Bu ziyaretlerden sonra şehir âyânından Defterdar-zâdelı Hasan ağa ve dıger ihtiyarlarla vedalaşıp yine... *Murad Hüdavendigârolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *Gazi Hünkarolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *Hüdavendigârolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *خداوندگارolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *اول مرادolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *Sultan Murad bin Orhanolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *Murad bin Orhan el-Melik, el-Adilolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *Es Sultanü'l Gaalibolduğu için, bundan ne kadar etkilendiği, örneğin Rumca bilip bilmediği, meçhuldur. Çocukluğu ve gençliğinde İznik ve Bursa'da medreseler açıldığı... Bursa "Bey Sancağı " olarak örgütlenmiş ve Şehzade Murat sancak beyi olarak Bursa'ya atanmıştır.^3 Diğer kaynaklara göre ise Bursa doğrudan doğruya... *İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu/2011 - YenişehirDisambig.svg Bakınız: İstiklâl Marşı, İstiklâl Marşı Oratoryosu ilk...ilk...ilk... 2009, İstiklâl Marşı Oratoryosu/Nevit Kodallı Güzel Sanatlar ve... Özçelik Anadolu Lisesi İKİ YILLIK ÖZLEM BİTİYOR: Geliştirilen Metin ve Yenilenen Kadrosuyla - Eski//özgün tadında, Ama Yine Yeni; Yeni Hazlar Katılan, Yeni... *EÇS/8/138kudretlerini sarfederek cadde üzerinde çeşitli ipek kumaşları yere serip nice koyunları pâdişâh uğruna kurban ettiler. Burada Bursa şehrinin ordusu dahi gelüp... : «Aman pâdişâhım, bir mazlum, günahsız, hanedan sahibi kişinin bahtsız ve mazlum evlâdıyım!» Diye feryat edince pâdişâh: — Tiz şu herifi huzuruma getirin... *EÇS/8/156. Evvelleri gayet mamur imiş. Bursa krallarının büyüklerinden Mihaliç adlı kralın av ve gezinti yeri bir şehir imiş. 735 (M. 1334) te Orhan Gazi'nin eline... koyarak, çakmak ile vursan derhal ateş alır ve her şeyde kullanılır. Ama bu kavı kurutup da çaksan yanmaz. Her tarafta meşhur bir çeşit kavdır. Bu Manyas... *ESK/ResimlerProjesi İlçe Spor Ligi Projesi Beyaz bayrak projesi Akıllı Tahta çalışmaları Tütün ve tütün ürünleri mücadelesi 9.sınıf proplematiği çalışmaları Hayal... /Atama - ESK/Takdirname ESK/Plaket - ESK/Seminer __________________________________________________________________ Görev yerleri Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Bursa vali... *Mülki İdare Amirleri Atama Kararnamesi - 30.07.2010Kararnameleri, MİA/Atama, Mülki İdare Amirleri Atama, Değerlendirme ve Yer değiştirme Yönetmeliği, Kaymakam kararnameleri, Vali Yardımcıları kararnamaleri... ve VY'ları Kararnameleri Kaymakam kararnameleri Vali Yardımcıları kararnamaleri Kaymakamlar Kararnamesi 2011 Ağustos 29 MIA Atamalar 3/4/2011 Mülki... *Yenişehir, Sivassivas ın kayseri tarafındaki çıkışında, tek tip beyaz evlerden oluşan mahalle.. üniversiteye ve terminal e yakın olduğu için öğrenciler tarafından... , Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır Yenişehir, Lefkoşa Kaşgar Yenişehir İlçesi Yenişehir, Kaşgar... *EÇS/8/290şirin ve tertib üzere yapılmış olup, Haleb ve Bursa şehri gibi kat kat örtülüdür. Lâkin üzerleri kârgir değildir. Baştanbaşa kalın direklerle örtülüdür... tabiat sahibi olup, kış günleri, (faydalıdır) diye bu kuyu sularını içerler. Değirmenleri: Yüzyetmiş altı adet su değirmenleri vardır. Bu şehrin, alt ve... *2007-2010 yılı Mersin'de Eskrim BaşarılarıARASI DERECE YAPAN SPORCULAR Ceren ÖZDEMİR Minik 2. 20-22 Nisan 2007 Süper Minik ve Minikler Uluslararsı Turnuva / Antalya - Kemer Ozan UYANIK Minik 2. 20... -22 Nisan 2007 Süper Minik ve Minikler Uluslararsı Turnuva / Antalya - Kemer Selen YAKUPOĞLU Minik 3. 20-22 Nisan 2007 Süper Minik ve Minikler Uluslararsı... *Yenişehir, İzmirYenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir, Diyarbakır Yenişehir, Lefkoşa Kaşgar Yenişehir İlçesi Yenişehir, Kaşgar... Yenişehir ilçesi, Rumeli __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları... *Yenişehir, Denizli(Ansiklopedia Brittanica 1911) __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *Lala Şahin PaşaEdit Haçlılar ve Lala Birinci Murâd Hanın İzmit ve Bursa sancak beyliklerinde maiyyetinde bulunan Lala Şâhin, Rumeli’de fetihlerin başlaması üzerine... Gazi zamanında, 1348 tarihinde, Bursa'da medrese, Kirmastı'da (Mustafakemalpaşa) cami ve zaviye vakfetmiştir. İsmi günümüzde Edirne'nin Lalapaşa... *EÇS/8/90memur pâdişâh askeriyle âsi olup sefere gelmediğinden başka sekban ve sarıca haşaratı ile memleketi yağmaya başlayıp yüzbin askerle Bursa şehri üzerine... /89 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/91→ kocioğlu ve Kimyanoş mel'unu, Pove, Çınar, Göle, Tameşvar serhadlerini yağma ve halkını esir... *Yenişehir, Mardin(Ansiklopedia Brittanica 1911) __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *Yenişehir, Erzurum(Ansiklopedia Brittanica 1911) __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *Türkiyedeki Yıldız Evleriaşkın bir süredir planetaryum cihazları üretimi konusunda çalışmalarını sürdürmekte ve Bursa Yıldırım Belediyesi'nin kaba inşaatını tamamladığı Çocuk... gözlem ve araştırma merkezi birimi çerçevesine ek olarak 25cmlik teleskoba sahip bir gözlem evi vardır. Bu gözlem evi, öğrenciler için bir amatör çalışma... *EÇS/8/154şeklinde, büyük ve güzel bir kaledir. Ama o kadar geniş değildir. Bursa kalesi taşı kadar esas binası, taşları bir oda ve hamam kubbeleri kadardır. Acayip... /153 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/155→ Kalenin şekilleri ve Aydıncık şehri: Evvelâ deniz kıyısında mükellef ve mükemmel un ve buğday... *I. Bayezidbeyliklerini ortadan kaldırdı. Saruhan beyleri Hızırşah ve Orhan Bey'in Bursa'da, Germiyanlı Yakup Bey'in İpsala'da ve Aydınlı İsa Bey'in ise Tire'de oturmaları... 'nın imarına sarfetmeye başladı. Bursa Ulu Camii bu ganimetlerin kullanıldığı eserlerin başında gelir. Ayrıca Bursa bir hastahane, bir darûlhayr, Ebu İshakane ve... *Büyük Evliyanın ZiyaretleriBursa ve Edirne’de durmuş, oradan yine Erzurum’a gelip Tebriz kapısının iç tarafında büyük bir kuleyi yer edinmiştir. Bir ak sakallı,fakat hâtun türbedârı... üstünde, merhum Şehid Canbolatzade Mustafa Paşa gömülüdür. Allah rahmet eyleye. Babamızın ve hakîr’in velinimeti idi. Ereğli Dağı dibinde Hz... *EÇS/13/277saat kıbleye gittik.Yolda 600 evli , camii ve hanlı mamur Zera’ köyünü geçip yine kıbleye gitti. KÜÇÜK BURSA KÖYÜ:30 evli , camili köydür... .Hazreti peygamberin ticaret için vardığı Bursa ......beş saat uzaktır.Bunun kıblesinde Ahtuvan oğlu Hazreti İlyas’ın mezarı vardır.Burada bir cami ve iki adet minare... *EÇS/6/281'ın, Toprağı temiz olsun, yetiştir mesi çırağıyım. Otuzbir senede güç hal ile Hasoda'ya girip nice sene, Bursa, Edirne, Hotin gazalarını yapıp, nihayet dör... Nahcivan, Şirvan, Tibriş ve daha nice yüz adet İran şehirlerini fetih ve tahrip ederek Kotur kalesi altında, Mahmudî kürtleri içinden Van kalesi ne... *EÇS/8/167hâkimleri : Her sene Bursa ve Biga sancakları beyleri gelip zeamet ve timar erbabı ile ikibin askeri muhafaza eder. Kale dizdarı, kethüdası, çavuş, mehter... /166 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/168→ zel kaledir. İç ve dışı, kapı araları silâh alayı ile dolu, etrafında kesme derin hendekleri... *EÇS/13/42:Evliya Çelebi14 Portal:Evliya Çelebi15 ←EÇS/13/41 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 13.Cilt Evliya celebi.jpg Evliya Çelebi EÇS/13/43→ larından fethedilmiş ve Kartal... kervan halkından ayrılarak Bursa tarafına yönelip,Arnavut yaylasını aştım Yavuz Selim'in,şehzâdsei Ahmed'i bozduğu yerdir. YENİŞEHİR KASABASI:Bursa... *Vodina/9 __________________________________________________________________ Hükümet Merkezi ve İpek Yeri Bursa Konağının Vasıfları - EÇS/3/9 - EÇS/3/10 - EÇS/3/11 - EÇS/3/12 Bijirsa İmaretlerinin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/12 - EÇS/3... /13 Bursa hâkimlerinin vasıfları - EÇS/3/13 - EÇS/3/14 - EÇS/3/15 Salatin ve Diğer Camilerin Vasıfları - EÇS/3/16 - EÇS/3/17 - EÇS/3/18 - EÇS/3/19 Bursa... *EÇS/8/151, Bursa sancağı toprağında olup, yüz elli akçelik kazadır. Bir hâkimi de gümrük eminidir. Yeniçeri serdarı, sipahi kethüda - yeri, muhtesibi, baç memuru... , nakibi, ayan ve eşrafı var. Çünkü Rum denizinde bir ticaret iskelesidir. On iki mahallesi olup, on yedi mihraptır. İçlerinde cuma namazı kılınur. Binaları... *EÇS/8/158denmesinin sebebi, Germiyanlılarca kardeşe (Ece) denmesindendir. Bursayı fethedince Ece Yakup Bursa hâkimi olmuş.. Orada da camii var. Ve oradaki kendi... . Buradan batıya (Çınarlı dere) ye geldik. İslâm askeri durdurlar. Buradan batıya giderek (Ak yeraltı) na geldik. Burası ağaçlık, gölgelik ve laleliktir... *EÇS/7/238/237 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 7.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/7/239→ ve mâmurdur ki, güya bu şehrin Sultan Çarşısı, Haleb; ve Bursa çarşıları gibi gayet tertib... üzere kurulmuştur. Tahtel kale adlı çarşısı gayet kalabalık ve mâmurdur. Kahvehâneleri mâmur ve süslüdür. Bir gamlı adam kahvehanelerine varsa, gamını... *YD dilekçesiİdari İşlemin İptali Davası Dilekçesi YD dilekçesi MERSİN NÖBETÇİ İDARE MAHKEMESİ BAŞKANLIĞINA İPTAL KARARI VE YÜRÜTMENİN DURDURULMASINI İSTEYEN... Bakanlığı- ANKARA İPTALİ İSTENEN İŞLEM : İçişleri Bakanlığı Personel Genel Müdürlüğünce hazırlanan 29/08/2011 tarih ve 2011/646 sayılı müşterek Kararname ile... *Yeşil kartABD'nin yetkili kurumlarınca düzenlenen belge. Konu başlıkları * 1 Yeşil kart'ın tarihçesi * 2 Sağlık Bakanlığı ve Yeşil Kart * 3 Sosyal Güvenlik... Bakanlığı ve Yeşil Kart * 4 ABD de green card * 5 Yeşilkart ücreti alınır mı? + 5.1 Yenişehir'de x mahallesi muhtarlığının Yk başvuru formundan ücret alması... *EÇS/8/136girerken caddenin sağ ve soluna şehir halkının küçüğü büyüğü, ayan ve eşrafı ve sanat sahibi ve esnafı dolup pâdişâh yolu üzerine selâm almağa ve karşılamağa... çıktılar. Sanat sahiplerinin ellerindeki diba, şip ve zerban pâyendazları (yol halıları) döşeyip saadetlû pâdişâha kulluklarını göstererek, hüner ve... *EÇS/8/308esiri ve bir renkli çadır ve diğer levâzımat verüp yine eskisi gibi has nedim eyledi. Saâdetlü pâdişâh, Bursa'dan Boğazhisarına, Edirne'ye, oradan Boğdan... fetihname suretlerini Bosna eyâletinde olan şehirlere bütün ağalar ile ve buyurdumları ile gönderüp, hakire iki kese, beş at, iki raht, iki kılıç, beş frenk... *Hasta - Mehmet Akif Ersoy -Safahat., Güreşsever, G.Ç., Türk Tıp Tarihi, s. 199, Bursa 1984. 14- Şehsuvaroğlu, B.N., Anadolu Türklerinde Hasta Bakımı ve Hemşirelik Tarihçesine Bir Bakış, s. 241... ) Bozulmuş olan Örnek: Daracık ve bozuk kaldırımlardan çamurlu sular akıyordu. T. Buğra Görevini yapamaz duruma gelmiş (organ) Örnek: Ağzındaki birkaç bozuk... *Sivas Kongresisonra bir çağrı üzerine I. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra işgale uğrayan Türk topraklarını kurtarmak ve Türk milletinin bağımsızlığını sağlamak için çareler... . Sivas Kongresi'nde alınan kararlar, daha önce gerçekleştirilen Erzurum Kongresi kararlarını genişleterek tüm ulusu kapsar bir nitelik kazandırmış ve yeni... *EÇS/13/120tekkedir. Şeyhi İbrahim efendidir. Evkafı çoktur. Tekkenin ensesindeki dağlar ve bağlar hep tekkenindir. Şehirde ve diğer kazalarda yirmi binden fazla... müridleri vardır. Bursa’da gömülü olan Hazeti Üftade efendinin halifesidir. Halveti tarikatındandır. Bun- dan başka tekkeler de vardır. KARAKADI KASABASI... *Ayvalık'lı meşhurlarve Bursa Askeri Liselerinde tamamladıktan sonra Kara Harp Okulundan 1936 yılında mezun oldu. 1937 Yılında Piyade ve Atış Okulunu bitirdi. Subay olarak... Maltepe mahallesindedir. 1965 - 1971 ve 1975 - 1977 arasında Dışişleri Bakanlığı, 1979 - 1980'de Cumhuriyet Senatosu başkanlığı ve Cumhurbaşkanı vekilliği... *165. Dönem İçişleri Bakanlığı Kamu İdarecilerinin AB Fonlarının Etkin Kullanımında Desteklenmesi SemineriÇeltikçi 5 İhsan Selim Baydaş Kaymakam 9 197 Bursa Merkez 1 Ahmet Hamdi Usta Vali Yardımcısı 5 198 Bursa Nilüfer 1 Ekrem Çalık Kaymakam 10 199 Bursa İnegöl 1... Durmuş Gençer Kaymakam 10 200 Bursa Orhangazi 1 Ertan Peynircioğlu Kaymakam 10 201 Bursa Osmangazi 1 Osman Taştan Kaymakam 12 202 Bursa Gemlik 1 Bilal... *EÇS/7/120yapmıştır. Öyle mâmur olmuş ki, eski Bağdad, bunun yanında kasaba kadar kalmazınız.. Dünya hâli.. Nice hükümdardan hükümdara geçmiş ve hâlâ Irak toprağında ve... Acem hükmünde Demavend dağının batısında bir ferahlık verici çimenlik içinde Bursa şehri gibi dalgalanup, kat kat irem bağı şeklinde süslü gönül açıcı... *Bursada bir çeşme hikayesiBursa'da zamanında Müslüman bir zat bir çeşme yaptırmış. Eski adı yahudilik yol ağzı, bugün ki adı Arap Şükrü muhitinde, ve başına bir kitabe... alınmmış pazar ayininden, aynı tepkiler artarak devam etmiş. Haftası dolunca da serbest bırakılmış. Mutluk ve sevinç gösterileri daha bir fazlalaşmış... *Yenişehir TSHH/Örnek Kararlar: Aboneliğin devamı Olayın Özeti: Tüketici dilekçesinde, Turkcell’ deki hattını Avea’nın her yöne sınırsız 10 000 dakika kampanyasına taşıdığını ve sözleşme... dakikaya indirip aramalarını 75 kişi ile sınırladığını mesaj ile bildirdiğini bu uygulamanın yasanın 6. ve 7. maddelerine aykırı olduğunu, sözleşmede... *EÇS/8/303'a gelüp, mescitler, dervişler tekkesi, han ve hamam, çocuk mektebi ,çeşmeler ve hesapsız hayır işleri yapıp, bir geniş ve verimli yeri bütün talebelerine ve... oturarak bütün fenlerde bir risale yazup, nice muteber kitaplara ve bilhassa nahivden (S.B.) kâfiye kitabına küçük bir şerh yazmıştır ki, okuyanların dilim... *EÇS/4/143durmayıp yol alarak, birbirimizle haberleşerek, deniz gibi askerle gelip. Bursa altında toplanavuz. Ye- di vezir, onblr mlrrolran ve hesabsız mirlivalarla... Kalesinde dizdara (kale atasına) verip, bütün bilginlere ve şeyhlere Allah emâneti olarak sicile kaydettirdim. Ibşlr Paşa oğlum bu hâlleri işitip, mektup... *EÇS/8/149. Buradan doğuya meyilli iki gün gidip (Kirmasti) kasabasına geldik. Anadolu eyâletinde ve Bursa toprağında olup, yüz elli akçelik kazadır. Serdarı, kethüda... .fersahtan uzak akıp Rum denizine (Marmara denizine) Mihaliç boğazı ağzında karışır. Kışın asla donmaz. Çünkü suyu ılı (ılık) olduğundan yörükler ve Türkler adına... *EÇS/8/91/90 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/92→ tutup Bursa şehri üzerine incitmeğe gitmeyesin.. Hemen boğaz hisarlarından Yanova gazasına... başlarını isterim. Ve illâ, Rumeli kâfiristanı sizin, Anadolu dahi benim!» Diye haber gönderir ve deniz gibi askerle Üsküdar'a gelmeğe bel bağlar. Zencefli... *EÇS/8/144önünden sonuna varıncaya kadar tam yedi saat geçip saadetlû pâdişâh gelüp çadırında oturunca, Bursa kalesinden top şenlikleri olup yer ve gök titredi. Sonra... /143 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/145→ gelinceye kadar sağ ve solu şib ve zerbaf diba, kemha ve daray, kadife ve çarkap yastıklarla... *EÇS/13/106 (yönlendirme EÇS/15/106)’ta Balaban beyden kırk sene ders görmüş ve Şehabüddün-i Sivas adını almıştır. Sonra Bursa’ya gidip Zeynettin Hafi hazretlerinden batın ve ledün ilimlerini... şerifi sofasıdır.Bunların kafeslerini cihan Ressamlarının resmetmesi imkansızdır.Camie güneşışığı,duvarlarında- ki billür mermer ve Necef camlardan ve yedi... *EÇS/4/204güze. oldüğundan yetmiş türlü balığı sayılır. Bunlardan Elhanye?, Ege?, Sala? balık- ları meşhurdur. Asla kokulan yoktur. Gayet güzel çorba ve tavaları... olur. Hazmı kolay ve kuvvet vericidir. Avcıları bu balıkları Gemlik'e ve Pazar köyüne götürüp kâr ederler. Su- yundan bütün şehir halkı elbiselerini... *Osmanlı İmparatorluğuOrhan Bey zamanında kuruldu ve Osmanoğulları Beyliği, Osmanlı Devleti haline geldi. Yine Orhan Gazi zamanında, 6 yıl süren kuşatmanın ardından Bursa... Bursa ve Edirne birkaç defa el değiştirdi ve bu şahzadeler ellerine geçirdikleri başkentte kendilerini Osmanlı Sultanı ilan ettiler. Önce İsa Çelebi... *EÇS/4/172sene olup 853 senesin de vefât ederek babalarının yanında gömülmüşlerdir. Yüz' yetmiş kadar kitap ve risale yazmıştır. Ama (Kıyâfetnâmesi) ile (Yusuf ve... gibi meydana çıktı. Âlemi süsleyen bir fâdıl idi. Bütün Arap ve Acem bilginleri, buna cevap vermekten âciz kalmışlardır. Za- manının güya imâm ı Azam... *EÇS/4/208Dânlşmendliler ile çı- kıp 476 târihinde Rum ülkelerinden Karaman şehirlerini al- dığı vakit, burayı da alıp üzerlerine Selçuk beyleri kubbe mutbak. imâret ve... bu Seyid Battal mevkiinde oturmuştur. Hattâ o zaman Or- han Gazı Bursa'dan Hacı Bektaşt Veli'yi görmek için. Seyid Battal m bulunduğu yere gelip... *Seyahatnamekitabıdır. 10 ciltten oluşur. Gerçekçi br gözle izlenen olaylar, yalın ve duru, zaman zaman da fantastik bir anlatım içinde, halkın anlayacağı şekilde... Çelebi'nin on ciltlik Seyahatnâme'si, bütün görmüş ve gezmiş olduğu memleketler hakkında oldukça önemli bilgiler içermektedir. Eser bu yönden Türk Kültür... *EÇS/8/150harap eylemiştir. Hâlâ bina yerleri görünür. Ama şimdi şehirde mamur kale yoktur. Bursa sancağında olup hâkimi pâdişâh hassı eminidir. Yüz elli akçelik... şerif kazadır. Serdarı, kethüda - yeri, emin tarafından subaşısı, muhtesibi, şeyhülislâm nakibi, ayan ve eşrafı vardır. Malları az olup, şehrin havası da... *Osman GaziSelçuklu Devleti – ö. 1326, Bursa, Osmanlı Devleti) Osmanlı Devleti'nin kurucusu ve ilk padişahıdır. Osmanlı Türkleri'nin lideri, Osmanlı İmparatorluğunun ve... Osmanli-nisani.svg Osman Gazi 150px I. Osman Saltanatı 1299- 1326 Padişahlık Sırası 1 Doğum Tarihi Söğüt 1258 Ölüm Tarihi Bursa, 1326 Önce Ertuğrul... *Yenişehir ilköğretim okulu 1. sınıflarıANADOLU LİSESİ 9 YAĞMUR AYÇA ACARBAŞ MERSİN YUSUF KALKAVAN ANADOLU LİSESİ 10 ORHAN BURSA MERSİN MEHMET ADNAN ÖZÇELİK ANADOLU LİSESİ 11 OSMAN BURSA MERSİN... EMRE DOLU MERSİN TİCARET VE SANAYİ ODASI ANADOLU LİSESİ 15 MERYEM ELİF KILIÇ MERSİN TİCARET VE SANAYİ ODASI ANADOLU LİSESİ 16 MEHMET CAN MERSİN TİCARET... *Vali Atamaları Hakkında Karar : 17 Ağustos 2011/2153ve mevzuat Valilik Personel Şube Müdürlüğü Valilik ve Kaymakamlık Bürolarının Kuruluş, Görev ve Çalışma Yönetmeliği Vilayet - Velayet Vilayetler ve... Valilik kalkınma ofisi Valilik ve kalkınma Ajansları Valilik ve teknoparklar Valiler ve kaymakamlar Valilik stilleri Valilik ve vilayet Vilayet binaları... *2011/2153Vali Atamaları Hakkında Kararve mevzuat Valilik Personel Şube Müdürlüğü Valilik ve Kaymakamlık Bürolarının Kuruluş, Görev ve Çalışma Yönetmeliği Vilayet - Velayet Vilayetler ve... Valilik kalkınma ofisi Valilik ve kalkınma Ajansları Valilik ve teknoparklar Valiler ve kaymakamlar Valilik stilleri Valilik ve vilayet Vilayet binaları... *EÇS/7/83Nahcivan çeliğindendir. Çarşısı, ikibin küçük dükkanlı bir şâh pazarı olup, gayet temiz mâmur ve süslüdür. Amma Halep, Şam, Bursa dükkânları gibi kârgir bina... /82 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 7.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/7/84→ ve Fil-i Mahmûdî gövdesi kadar vardır. Etrafında headok varsa da derin değildir. Çünkü duvarı o... *EÇS/4/113yüksek kubbede cömülüdür, Câml kendilerinin yapısıdır. Minârclı ve kurşun örtülü değil ama. mihrab duvarı çok geniştir. Mihrabı çok enlidir Mihrabında Kufi... ve müsta'saml yazı ile (KÜllemâ dahale aleyhâ zckeriyyel-mihrab) âyeti. âyet'el-KUrsı, (Ame- nerresûli..) âyeti yazılıdır. Mihrabın iki tarafında acalp... *EÇS/4/201Orhan Gazı câ- miinde hatip minbere kılıçla çıkar. Osmanlıların ilk büyük . cenklerinden biri de budur. İznik. Hüdavendigâr yazması üzere, Bursa sancağı... , şeyhülislâm ve nakihüleşrâfı. âyân ve ulemâsı, halim, selim, tarikat ehli, dmdar kimseler vardır, şehir nâibi. kapan muhtesibi vardır. Lâkin içerlek il olduğun... *EÇS/14/255: Evvelâ kalaylı bardaklariyle zerdali ve kayısı cüllabları satarlar. Berberisi şerbetçileri siyah üzüm şerbeti içinde bahar vardır. Biraz humuziyeticiği... vardır. Salep şerbeti : Arapçada Hussatüs sa'leb yani (tilki hayası) demek olur. Bursa'da Keşiş dağında çoktur. Pişirmesinin şartı, paluze gibi... *Valilikler/Telefon2151010 BURDUR 248 2331330 BURSA 224 2243440 ÇANAKKALE 286 2171092 ÇANKIRI 376 2131101 ÇORUM 366 2131001 DENİZLİ 258 2652777 DİYARBAKIR 412 2213421 EDİRNE... özel kalem hizmetleri ve mevzuat Valilik Personel Şube Müdürlüğü Valilik ve Kaymakamlık Bürolarının Kuruluş, Görev ve Çalışma Yönetmeliği Vilayet... *Hizan, Bitlisbaşlamıştır. Daha sonra Pers, Roma, Bizans ve Arap devletlerinin egemenliğinde kalmış; 11. yüzyılda Selçukluların, 16. yüzyıl başlarında da Osmanlıların... sınırlarına dahil olmuştur. Hizan 1936 yılında ilçe yapılarak Bitlis İline bağlanmıştır. İlçe Bitlis ilinin ve Van Gölü’nün güneyinde sarp bir bölgede yer... *Ahmet Altıparmak. İlk, orta ve lise eğitimini aynı şehirde tamamladı. 1986 yılında İstanbul Üniversitesi Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi’nden mezun oldu. 1987 yılında Bursa... Kaymakam Adayı olarak Mülki İdare Amirliği görevine başladı. Bir yıl yabancı dil eğitimi ve mesleki eğitim için İngiltere’nin Brighton ve Southampton... *EÇS/11/82, bilhassa Bursa, Anadolu, Belde-i Tayyibe, yâni Kostantaniyye, Edirne, Rumeli, Özü, Mora, Budin, Eğre, Varat, Tameşvar ve başka üçbin yediyüz sağlam kalelerin... , yüzlerini yerlere sürerek dualar ettiler ve (şükür böyle barışı gördük) dediler. Sonra kral mektubu sol tarafındaki beylerine, papaslarına ve divan erbabına... *EÇS/13/271(Viyana),Prag, Kaşav, Almanya’da iken Fransa’nın Paris şehrini methettile rama görmedim,İstan- bul,Edirne ,Bursa, Mekke ve Medine ,Mısır, Halep, Bağdat, Şam)' . Şam öyle... küçük havuzdur. Sonra sıra halinde ağlara mahsus yetmiş hücre vardır. İç ağaları ve paşa için bir hamam vardır. Vaktiye 1058 senesinde bu sarayda üç gün... *EÇS/6/280SERGÜZEŞTİ «Ben Sultan Ahmed Han'ın, Toprağı temiz olsun, yetiştirmesi çırağıyım. Otuzbir senede güç hal ile Hasoda'ya girip nice sene, Bursa, Edirne, Hotin... 'ın fethinden sonra dönüşte Nahcivan, Şirvan, Tibriş ve daha nice yüz adet İran şehirlerini fetih ve tahrip ederek Kotur kalesi altında, Mahmudî kürtleri içinden... *EÇS/13/77hepimiz Bursa’daki İnibey mahallesindeki evimizde kaldık. Pederimiz Hakîri ve kardeşim Mahmud’u alıp İstanbul’daki evimize yerleştik. Peder İlyas Paşayı... :Evliya Çelebi14 Portal:Evliya Çelebi15 ←EÇS/13/76 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 13.Cilt Evliya celebi.jpg Evliya Çelebi EÇS/13/78→ iskele başındaki ve İznik... *EÇS/4/168halkını oturtmuş ve gide gide köy büyümüş- tür. Câmii, hanı, imareti, hamamı,, küçük çarşısı vardır. Üzüm turşusu çok beğenilir. Ama hanının Anadolu ülkesin... - de benzeri yoktur. Meğer Şam yakınındaki Kadife ve Sa'sa'a hanı ola.. îçli dışlı, birkaç haremîi, ikibin at alır ahırlı, baş- kaca develikli, beyaz... *Valilikler- Vali - Veli Valiler Valiler/Telefon Valilikler/Telefon Valilikler e-devlet valilikler Valilik özel kalem hizmetleri ve mevzuat Valilik Personel Şube... Müdürlüğü Valilik ve Kaymakamlık Bürolarının Kuruluş, Görev ve Çalışma Yönetmeliği Vilayet - Velayet Vilayetler ve kazalar umumi hıfzıssıhha meclisleri... *Yörük-türkmenlerin soy kütüğü, alem verdi. Bursa tekfuru ile Yalakabâd kalesi önünde cenk ederken şehîd oldu. Söğüd'de gömülüdür. Selçuk Sultanı ondan sonra tuğ ve sancağı küçük... , eski yurd mezarlığında gömülüdür. Ertuğrul'a Selçuk Sultanı Alâüddin tuğ, sancak, tabii, alem verdi. Bursa tekfuru ile Yalakabâd kalesi önünde cenk... *Evliya Çelebi SeyahatnamesiSüleyman (Allah rahmet eylesin) câmiinin evsafı EÇS/1/152 - EÇS/1/153 Süleymaniye câmiinin şekilleri ve tarzı EÇS/1/153 - EÇS/1/154 - EÇS/1/155 - EÇS/1... /156 Beyaz avlunun durumunu bildirir EÇS/1/156 - EÇS/1/157 - EÇS/1/158 - EÇS/1/159 Kanunî Sultan Süleymân’ın Nurlarla Dolu ve Çiçeklerle Bezenmiş Türbesini... *EÇS/3/48/Olağanüstülükler --- Evliya Çelebi ve Kavimler Evliya Çelebi/Tatarlar __________________________________________________________________ Evliya Çelebi ve Ülkeler Evliya Çelebi... /Türkiye __________________________________________________________________ Evliya Çelebi ve Bölgeler Evliya Çelebi/Rumeli Evliya Çelebi/ Evliya Çelebi/ __________________________________________________________________ Evliya... *EÇS/15/18ve şellâya cinsleri olur. Burlu karpuzu içi kıpkırmızı ve sulu olur. Mavi karpuzu Anadolu’da bunu yabana atarlar. Ama mısır’da bir kimse sıcaktan ölüm... ona birçok ihanetler ederlerse de âciz kalıp hileye baş vururlar. Acem diyarından, çok zehirli olan Kâşiyan akrebini bir kutu ile getirirler ve... *EÇS/8/264/263 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/265→ rafını nice kere düşman çevirmiş ve altmış sene tam düşman eline düşmüş ise de Müslüman... gazilerinin gece baskınından kurtulamamıştır. Kalenin içinde altmış adet ev, bir cami ve bir anbar var. Diğer yapı eserlerinden bir şey yok. Doğu tarafına bakan... *Kireç tepe Jandarma Anıtı’te Gelibolu ve Bursa Jandarma Taburları’nın kahramanca çarpışan üç bölüğü, iki Tugay gücüne ulaşan İngiliz kuvvetlerini Karakol dağı Kireçtepe... cepheleri boşalttı.” Yazmaktadır. Arıburnunda yaramadıkları Türk savunma ve direnişini kırmak için Anafartalar bölgesine çıkarma yapan müttefik askerleri son... *EÇS/4/318:Evliya Çelebi14 Portal:Evliya Çelebi15 ←EÇS/4/317 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 4.Cilt Evliya celebi.jpg Evliya Çelebi EÇS/4/319→ 182 Sipâhi ve yeniçerilerin... 204 İznik gölünün vasıfları, Bursa Yenişehri, büyüklerin ziyaret yerleri 205 Mevlâna Tâcüddin ibrahim ,Sır Ali efendi ,Pir-Meh- med efendi, Lefke... *Aşık Paşazade tarihi, îkinci Murad zamanında’da Bursa naibi tayin olunan birisinden işiterek yazmış, fakat bu adamın adını söylememiştir. 4— İkinci Murad ve Fatih zamanlarım... Aşıkpaşaoğlu Tarihi olarak da geçen Tevarih-i Ali Osman dır.Bu kitabı günümüz Türkçesine çeviren ve hazırlayan ise Nihal Atsız. Tarih meraklıları bu az sayıda... *Rektör Ali Sürmen. Sürmen) Bursa 2004 . Motor Termodinamiği, * (A. Sürmen, M. Ihsan Karamangil ve R. Arslan) * (Bursa 2004)Hava Kirliliği ve Kontrolü, (O. Borat, A. Sürmen, M... __________________________________________________________________ Sürmene'de sosyal yardımlar Sürmene SYDV/Yakacak yardımları Sürmene Yardımlaşma Vakfı Sürmene ve Kızılay - Tekin Küçükali - [[]] İstanbul'daki Sürmene... *EÇS/6/166:Evliya Çelebi14 Portal:Evliya Çelebi15 ←Portal:EÇS/6/165 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 11.Cilt Evliya celebi.jpg Evliya Çelebi EÇS/6/167→ Bu köprünün sağ ve solunda... de nice pencereli odalar vardır. Köprünün sağ ve solundaki bütün korkuluklar Nehci- van çeliğindendir. Ama demirci ustası da var kudretini sarf ederek... *EÇS/14/127bey oğlu Savuci bey de Tomalıc gazasında öldü. Yine bilginler ittifakla Ertuğrul oğlu Omsnacığı bey ettiler. Bütün Selçuk âyânı can ve gönülden biat... oğlu Süleyman paşa, Karamürsel bey, Ece ve Yakup beyler Lapseki’den karşı Rumeli topraklarında Gelibolu tarafına çıkıp İpsala’yı zaptettiler. Süleyman... *Dil Eğitimini Geliştirme çalışmaları/Kaynak __________________________________________________________________ Dyned Bir Ayda Bin Kort Projesi İlçe Spor Ligi Projesi Beyaz bayrak projesi Akıllı Tahta çalışmaları Tütün ve tütün ürünleri mücadelesi 9.sınıf... __________________________________________________________________ ESK/Atama ESK/Takdirname ESK/Plaket ESK/Seminer __________________________________________________________________ Görev yerleri Eyüp Sabri Kartal/Bursa... *EÇS/8/142-yeri su-başısı var. Kütahya eyâletinde ve Bursa sancağı hükmündedir. Çarşısında her türlü esnafı vardır. Su ve havası güzel olup, ahalisi zevk ehlidir. Bu... ve Orhan Gazi fethetmiştir. Bu kalenin fethinde Hacı Bektaş-ı Veli dahi bile imiş (beraber imiş), Rumlar kalenin fethinde bir çok inat ve ısrar... *EÇS/8/152karası var, onu da kesseler ada olur. Bandırma ve Belkıs tahtı harebeleri, bu ada içindedir. Evvelce İskender burayı kesip ada yapmışsa da, yine dolmuştur... , Gazi Orhan oğlu Süleyman Paşadır ki, ilk defa Rumeli'ye bu Kapıdağından geçmişlerdir. Anadolu eyâletinde, Bursa şehrinde, Çelebi Sultan Mehmed vakfi... *EÇS/8/173/172 Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 8.Cilt Evliya Çelebi EÇS/8/174→ lerdir. Bursa'dan sonra Rumeli'de bu şehir ikinci hükümet merkezi olup, Gazi Hüdâvendigâr... , yüzbaşısı vardır. Gaza sırasında cebelüleriyle yarar ve namlı asker verir. Askeri, kapudan paşa ile birlikte karadan ve denizden sefere koşarlar. Kapudan... *EÇS/13/170Karayazıcı kurşununu söküp sekbanlarına vermiş ve câmii yakmıştır. Sonra Kuyucu-Murad paşa tamir ettirmiştir. Câmiin ortası, Bursa'da Ulucâmi gibi açıktır... 'da otururlar. Yılda bir defa buraya gelip sekiz ay iyş ve işret edip hava alırlar. Kalesi batı tarafında virance bir küçük kaledir. Batıya bakan bir kapısı var... *EÇS/6/98Zülkadir (Malatya senindir, benimdir) diye boğuştukları sırada Diyarbekir Kürdleri de isyan ve taşkınlıkta olup, Osmanlı diyarlarında Amasya ve Sivas... taraflarını yağmaya başladılar. Nihayet bu acıklı haller Bursa'da Yıldırım Hana aksedince, Yıldırım Han, yıldırım gibi yerinden şakıyıp otuz bin askerle Malatya... *EÇS/13/27:Evliya Çelebi14 Portal:Evliya Çelebi15 ←EÇS/13/26 ' Evliya celebi.jpg Evliya Çelebi EÇS/13/→ de derlerken Hazreti Nuh ile gemiye giren Hoşenk Şah ve değerleri... Türkçe konuşurlar Mısır kavmından köhne Kalmon ve Mihrayim (Yâ Nuh,bu nasıl dildir?)derler.Hazreti Nuh şu cevabı verir: ' Bu lisan sahibi onlardır ki... *Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu/SBSAnadolu Liselerine 1 tanesi Anadolu Öğretmen Lisesine diğerleri de Mersinde bulunan Süper Lise ve düz liselere kaydı yapılmıştır. * 2001–2002 Eğitim... değişik Anadolu Liselerine girmeye hak kazanmışlardır. * 2002–2003 Eğitim-Öğretim yılında 3 Fen Lisesi, 1 Askeri lise ve 60 öğrencimizde çeşitli Anadolu... *Kamu Hizmetleri Standartları/Yenişehir İlçe Müftülüğü4 Cenaze Techiz,Tekfin ve Defin işlemlerinde Dini Törenler Yapmak. Şifahi talepler. 1 gün 5 Ramazan Ayı İtikaf Hizmetlerini sunmak. 1- Dilekçe 2... ve Haftalarda anma programları düzenlemek, Dini Törenler yapmak. Şifahi talepler. 15 gün 8 Vekâletle Kurban Organizasyonuna aracılık etmek Banka... *Beyaz bayrak projesiby Ragıp ALKAN Kaymakam Kartal, Okul sağlığı ve hijyeni açısından Necdet Ülger İlköğretim okulu tuvaletlerinde sıvı sabun bulundurulmaması sebebiyle... öğretmenlerle yaptığı okul sağlığı ve hijyeni değerlendirme toplantısı, Yenişehir'deki tüm okulların okul sağlığına ve hijyenine tesiri olmuştur. Okul müdürü ve... *EÇS/14/110eğrisini doğru ede... Bunun üzerine hesapsız ikram edip, Ertuğrul’u kubbe beylerinden bey eder. Ve Bursa tekfuru tarafında (ne kadar yer fethedresen senin... , Hakir ziyaret ettim. Hattâ arkadaşlar arasında (Ahlat kadidi gibi ne durursun?) demek âdet olmuştur. ÂL-İ BENİ RESUL DEVLETİ: 15 neferdir. Yemen, Aden ve... *Osmanlı İmparatorluğu kuruluş dönemi,kararlı ve başarılı bir devlet adamı ve askerdi.Onun bu kararlılığı devletin çok sağlam temeller üzerine kurulmasını sağladı. -- Osman Gazi-- Osman Beyin... babası Ertuğrul Gazi hakkında sağlam ve güvenilir bilgiler hemen hemen yoktur. Bilinen, kendisinin 13. yüzyıl'da Batı Anadolu'da yaşayan Türkmen... *Yenişehir, Ankara(Ansiklopedia Brittanica 1911) __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ilçeleri Yenişehir, Mersin Yenişehir, Bursa Yenişehir... __________________________________________________________________ Yenişehir ve Osmanlı ordusu Teselya Ordusu Teselya Ordusu Pulları Osmanlının 50 yıllık pullarının tamamı rumelidendir, bir tanesinde bile Anadolu Afrika... *EÇS/7/141oldu. istanbul tarafında da günden güne isyan ve ayaklanma, yeniçeri ve sipahiler tarafından yapılmakta idi. 1033 (1623) tarihi zilkadesinin ondördünde... Ahmed Han oğlu Dördüncü Sultan Murad, Osmanlı tahtına çıktı. Ve önce Vezir-i Azam'ı iken Kemankeş Ali Paşayı katledüp, o sene Çerkez - Mehrhed Paşayı... *EÇS/8/319Melek-Ahmed paşanın garib ve temiz rüyası, özü kalesine cemiyetin imdat etmesi 31 Akkirman'dan Özü. kalesine Bozcaada fetihnamesini götürdüğümüz. 34... kalesini kazaktan kurtardığı 60 Kurtuluş ve özü hisarı çenginin sonu 61 Azak kalesinden Akkirman'a gittiğimiz 69 Akkirman sahasında esir alayı 76 Akkirman... *EÇS/7/68taraflarda benzeri yoktur. Oradan geçen elbette kara kan içer. Bu şehir dışında bir sıcak su vardır ki, İran diyarında benzeri yoktur. Meğer Bursa şehrinde ola... .. Fevkalâde faydalı bir ılıcadır. Buradan yine güneye giderek Meraga şehrine geldik. Meraga Şehri Kurucusu Mehmed Kimar oğlu Mervan olduğu ve Tebriz toprağında..